It's All Meant to Be
by elisa-gurl
Summary: Chap 17 up!Two people found a way to each other and sparks fly. And what happens after someone seeks vengeance? Pls R&R! DracoHermione
1. A Surprising,Yet Romantic Meeting

A/n: This is my first fan fiction!!! Woohoo!!! * knocks herself at the back of the head* Sorry, got a little carried away…

I just love Hermione and Draco to be, you know, together. I think they're sooooo cute together! (But I would prefer me and Draco better… *blushes like hell*) Anyway, I certainly hope you like it!!! ~Elisa 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              It was time to bid the final goodbyes. She walked up to the coffins and saw her mother lying in one of the coffins. Then her father. She hated them. She hated them for leaving her. But she wanted so much to bend down and kiss each of them. 

              Since the accident, her usually bright and sparkling brown eyes were dull and teary. She wore a far away look and she hardly talked to anyone. Anyone who knew her would have noticed she changed.

              She turned around and walked away without kissing them goodbye. Her two best friends saw her reaction and started to walk after her but her uncle stopped them. 

              "She lost both of her parents at the same time during the tragic accident. I personally think that she needs her time alone," he said. They nodded and turned away. 

              She walked past many graves and stopped. She couldn't help it anymore. She broke down and fell to the ground. Her eyes were bursting with tears and she was shaking hard. She thought of the love and care her parents gave to her all her seventeen years of life. She thought of their kind and loving faces. Now, they were gone. Gone for eternity. Her two most loved people in her life had died. She needed someone's shoulder to cry on but it seems to her that nobody cared for her anymore. 

              She rocked back and forth remembering the day that her grandmother died. Her mother would put her arms around her and they would share their tears together. But now, she couldn't share her tears to anyone anymore. 

              "I hate you, Mom and Dad. I hate you so much. Why did you have to leave me??? Why did you have to leave me alone in this world???" she shouted as load as she could, awaking the owls sleeping in the trees nearby.

               He trailed his fingers on the photo. It was a picture of his mother pushing him on a swing. He was seven at that time. It seems like yesterday when he felt the wind on his face when his mother pushed the swing. The photo wasn't the usual moving photo because it was taken using a muggle camera his mother gave to him on his seventh birthday. He missed every single time he spent with his mother. 

              He bit his bottom lip so tears wouldn't come out. He was a strong young man. He was taught not to cry by his father. His father would beat him every single time he cried. The hate he had for his cruel father. That made him strong. Even during his mother's funeral, he didn't cry. He didn't want to embarrass his father. He didn't want to be beaten by his father.

              He put down the photo and went to sleep. He screamed as he was awoken by the sound thunder. He was shaking. From child, he had always had a fear of thunderstorms. Even till now. 

              Usually his mother would come bursting in his room at the sound of his scream. She would wrap her arms around him and sing him back to sleep. It had always made him felt safe. But now, he didn't feel safe anymore. 

              He didn't expect his father to come bursting into his room when he screamed but he did. He was very happy when his father came to comfort him but his point of view changed when his father shouted, "SHUT UP BOY!!! SOME NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!"  Then he turned swiftly and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

              He was shocked at his father's reaction. _But then again, you can't expect your father to be like your mother, can you?_ A small voice from the back of his head asked him. That knocked him back to his senses. "My mother's different. She's special. I love her. I love my mother, and only my mother," he shouted. He missed her. He missed his mother. The only one person he loved and who made him feel loved. He decided to go for a walk.

              He went to the cemetery. He walked and walked past many, many graves until he heard a girl shouting, "I hate you, Mom and Dad. I hate you so much. Why did you have to leave me??? Why did you have to leave me alone in this world???" He walked to the source of the voice and saw a dark figure but he couldn't make out who it was because it was dark. (a/n: Just imagine the funeral was at night…)

              "You are NEVER alone. Even if your parents are dead. You still have other people who care about you," he replied without thinking. _Unlike me_,he thought. 

              "You mustn't hate your parents. It's their fate for them to die and they can't help it. But,even if they can change their fate, I'm sure they won't leave you, wouldn't they? It's not their fault. Just remember that," he continued. Then, there was silence. A few seconds later, a sob broke the silence.

              "You're right. I'm not alone. I still have my best friends and my other relatives. Thank you so much for making me feel better," she thanked. _There's something so familiar about his voice. So, so familiar. It' s sounds like someone I know. But who?_ She wondered. 

              "Nah, it's nothing. I just that it was my responsibility to tell you. That's all,"

              "You seem very experienced. Are your parents dead, too?" she asked softly.

              "My mother died. You know, all though my father's still alive, I feel so alone. My father NEVER comfort me when my mother died. I have no proper friends that I can tell all my feelings to. The only 'friends' I recall having are two boneheads that follow me around wherever I go. You're lucky. You have friends that care for you,"

              "I can be your friend. You can tell me whatever you want to tell me. You have my shoulder to cry on. I'll comfort you,"

              He walked to her and sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. Slowly, tears started to fall from his teary eyes while he thought of the lovely times he had spent with his mother.

              "You know, I have never cried before. Even when my mother's funeral. My father taught me not to cry. Now, I regret it. You still have time to cry to your parents. Don't be like me," he said. "Go on. Go on back to the funeral. Or you'll regret for the rest of your life,"

              Her eyes filled up with tears. Even her two best friends never comforted her like this. She looked up to see the boy's face. Through her blurry vision, she could see a pair of warm and teary steel gray eyes staring into hers. And the silver blond hair. These features reminded her of…

              "Malfoy?"

              "Granger?"

              After a moment of silence, the boy spoke up.

              "Go on, Granger. Go on back to the funeral." Draco Malfoy said despite his confusion.

              Hermione Granger nodded and walked slowly back to the funeral. She was confused. Draco Malfoy, the last person in this world she thought could make her feel better, but he did it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: So people, do you like it? Is it sad? Touching? Boring? Ok, pls review and tell me how you feel about it. Pls, pls, pls review. *puts on a cute puppy dog look on her face*  I am poor old fanfic writer who feeds on bread and butter. (poet in disguise…) Reviews are the only way to make a poor old fanfic writer happy… *snaps out of it* Alright, the next chapter would probably come tomorrow or the day after so wait, ok? Thanks and toodles!!! ~ Elisa


	2. Noooo,Draco Don't die!

A million thanks to those to have reviewed!!! I feel so touched!!! I never have thought I would get a review…Thanks a million again!!! Luv you all!!! 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Draco walked to his mother's grave, which was a few feet away where he and Hermione were sitting. _Her body was so warm. So comfortable. And her face was so beautiful under the moonlight. Make's her look like an angel. Oh shit!!! What the hell am I saying??? She's a mudblood. A mudblood I have been hating since what? Forever? _he wondered. _But she's so loving. So passionate. So sensitive. Damn! Why didn't noticed these qualities before?_

              He snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the grave. Instantly, he felt a twinge of regret. He kneeled down in front of his mother's grave. Tears were clouding his eyes. This time, he wouldn't hold back his tears. He would make it up to his mother. He let his tears fall down his pale cheeks.

               "I miss you Mom. I miss you so much. I want you back, Mommy!!!" he shouted to the tombstone like it was his mother. His words echoed in the silent night.

              "Draco…Draco…I'm here my baby…"said a soft and calm voice.

              "Mom? Mommy? Where are you?" Draco said as he stood up and searched for the owner of the voice. He felt as if, as if he was still a little boy, when his mother would play hide-and-seek with him.

              "Draco…I'm here, my darling…Come here baby. I missed you so much,"

              Then, Narcissa Malfoy emerged from behind a willow tree, dressed in a long white dress. Her golden blond hair was shining in the moonlight. She really looked so beautiful, like an angel. But then again, who knows?

              Draco saw her and ran as fast as he could to her. Narcissa greeted him with opened arms and embraced him warmly. Draco, for the first time in weeks, felt like home at last.

              " Mommy…don't leave me again. Please, Mommy. I love you, Mommy. Please don't leave me," Draco whispered.

               "No I can't baby. We are in two different worlds now. I can't go back, Draco. But just remember, I will right here," She brought Draco' s hand to his heart. "…watching over you, making sure you're safe and sound,"  

              Draco could see silvery tears running down his mother rosy cheeks. He wiped the tears away with his shaking hand.

              "Don't cry Mommy. Don't cry," he said softly with tears filling his own eyes.

              "Baby I got to now. I love you Draco. I love you so much," Narcissa said in a voice filled with sadness and sorrow. "Good bye my baby…"

              "Goodbye Mommy. I love you,"

              Slowly, Narcissa Malfoy faded away. Draco fell to the ground on his knees. He brought his hands to his face and buried his face in his hands. He cried and cried till he could cry no more.

              Hermione walked back to the funeral slowly. _Draco Malfoy. Of all people. I can't believe it. But I feel quite sorry for him for his mother's death. Oh my god! I can't believe I am saying this. I, Hermione Granger, feel sorry for slimy git Malfoy? Oh, puh-leeese, _she thought. _But he's so kind. So different from his usual 'I am the king of this world' self. I think, I think I like him_…_Oh no!!!_

              She reached back to the funeral, lost in her thoughts. She snapped back to the real world, she went to the first coffin. And there she was, her mother, lying peacefully in the coffin. Draco Malfoy was right. It wasn't her parents' fault. She was just being selfish. 

              She looked down at her mother and ran her hand through her mother's wavy auburn hair. She bent down and kissed her mother's soft cheeks. 

              "I love you Mommy," she whispered into her mother's ear. By that time, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed and wiped her cheeks. 

              She moved on to the next coffin. Her father's coffin. She did the same thing she did to her mother. Fresh tears were now falling down her cheeks as she turned away from the coffins.

              Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around and found that it was her Uncle Jesse, her mother's only brother. She could see dark rings under her uncle's eyes._ Poor Uncle Jesse. He spent so much time planning this funeral that he never got much sleep, _she thought.__

              "It's time, Hermione. It's time to let them go," he whispered into her ears. Hermione nodded and he gave the signal. 

              Slowly, they lowered the coffins into the ground one by one. Hermione stood by Harry, Ron and Uncle Jesse, watching the bodies of her most loved ones being lowered into the ground.

 Hermione leaned over and took a last look at her parents for the very last time and then, they buried the coffins. Harry wrapped one of his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

              "Come on, Hermione. Let's go back home. You need rest. In a few days you'll be returning to Hogwarts. I don't want you to miss your first day of your seventh year there, and furthermore as the Head Girl," said Sirius Black who had volunteered to become Hermione's godfather, since she didn't have one.

              The ministry caught Sirius again the year before and Harry killed Lord Voldemort with the aid of Professor Dumbledore. Peter Pettigrew admitted that he was the one who did the crimes that Sirius was framed for so Sirius was freed. Peter was sentenced to a dementor's kiss, which had left him worse than dead.

              They reached the Lupin Mansion, the mansion where Remus Lupin, Sirius, Hermione and Harry live in. Hermione went straight to her room and changed to her pyjamas. She flung herself onto her bed. She felt better after talking to Draco. She wondered how Draco was doing right now.

              "WHERE WERE YOU???" boomed his father as Draco entered the mansion through the back entrance. He thought he could make it without being seen but he had thought wrong. 

              "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT DURING THE NIGHT!!! WHAT IF YOU WERE SEEN??? PEOPLE WOULD THINK I DIDN'T TEACH MY SON PROPERLY!!! SERIOUSLY DRACO, I THOUGHT AFTER THE DEATH OF YOUR MOTHER, YOU WOULD CHANGE, BUT OBVIOUSLY, I WAS WRONG!!!" he continued.

              With that, Lucius Malfoy pulled Draco by his shirt to his room. He took out a metal rod, the one he always used to beat Draco, threw Draco on his bed. He swung the metal rod to Draco's now bare back. Draco howled with pain but that didn't stop the cruelness of Lucius. He beat Draco again and again. 

              Draco's butler, Dimitri, and a few house elves woke up at the sound of Draco's howls. They all rushed to Lucius's room. Dimitri tried stopping Lucius but unfortunately, Lucius was much stronger and pushed him away. The elves were calling the ministers at the fireplace. This time, Lucius had gone too far for Dimitri and the elves to cope with him anymore.

              Just as Lucius was about to swing the rod to beat Draco again, an "Expelliarmus!" could be heard. The room filled with a flash of scarlet light and he was blasted off his feet, and was smashed against the wall. He was very startled and bruised. Two wizards in the ministry uniform were standing beside the elves with their wands raised. 

              "We have been summoned here by your house elves as they have claimed you have been beating your son badly. As you should know, child abuse is a serious offence under chapter 7 of Improper Treating of the Wizardry Kind. You shall be brought with us to the headquarters for further interrogation," one of them told Lucius sternly while the other was attending to Draco, who was bleeding profusely.

              "NO!!! NO!!! I WILL NOT FOLLOW YOU!!!" Lucius shouted as he staggered to the door. Quickly, the wizard performed the binding spell to Lucius and instantly, his whole body was binded by an invisible force.

              "This boy needs intensive care. He's losing a lot of blood," said the wizard attending to Draco to the other wizard. "Quick! He's turning very white. Let's send him to the nearest hospital, or we can lose him,"      

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Muwahahaha!!! I am soooo evil!!! I just love cliffhangers!!!! Ok, this chapter's a little long cause for the next 3 days, I will camping so I cannot post a chapter so panic if there's no next chapter for the next few days, ok? And oh, by the way, please review!!! I juz love those little messages… ~Elisa 


	3. A New Life

Sorry for taking so long to post a chapter!!! Thanx for the reviews and Draco is certainly NOT going to die…I luv him too much, you see…So, ok! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for!!!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Draco was walking up a path to a white light. Somehow, he felt as if he needed to be there. Then as he drew nearer to the light, he saw someone emerged from the light. A woman someone. He recognized the flowing golden blond hair. 

              "Mom?"

              The woman broke into a smile and spread her arms, expecting a hug. Draco ran to her and hugged her.

              "Where am I, Mom?"

              "You're in heaven, baby,"

              "Can I stay here, with you?"

              Another two figures emerged from the light. They were his grandparents. They stood behind his mother.

              "You can't stay here, Draco. You don't deserve to die. You still have a lots of things to do down there," his grandfather told him.

              "Go on Draco. Go back where you belong," his mother said with her eyes filling up with tears.

              "But I belong here, Mom, Grandpa. Isn't that why I'm here?"

              "No, Draco. Go back now before it's too late,"

              Draco turned to walk back down the path, back to where he belongs. He turned to see his family again for the last time but they were already gone. 

              "NO!!!!" he shouted. Then, everything went black.

              He opened his eyes and all he saw was the white ceiling. He looked around. He was in a, well, white room. _Am I still in heaven? _he asked himself. He was lying on a bed and there were two white chairs on either side of his bed. Suddenly, the door opened and in came his Aunt Margaret and her husband. 

              Aunt Margaret was a kind and cheerful woman, and was his mother's sister. She had twinkling blue eyes and she always wore a sweet smile, but she didn't have it now. She always reminds him of his mother but of course, his mother was better. 

                   When she saw that Draco was awake, her face broke into the smile he had been waiting for. She quickly went to hug him. The feeling was so good. It was the feeling of being hugged by someone who cares. A mother.

              "Draco!!! You're awake!!! Thank god!!!" she shrieked. Her eyes filled up with tears of happiness and relief. "I'm so sorry Draco for not knowing all this is happening to you. I am so sorry,"

              "No, it's ok, Aunt Margaret. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for it," Draco replied, patting his aunt's back. He looked around the room again. "Where's Father?"

              "He's in Azkaban. He deserves it for almost killing you like that. He has lost his place as your father. From now on, you shall live with your godparents. Us,"

              "Now rest. In a few hours you can come home with us," 

              Draco couldn't help but feel happy. For once, he was free! Free from the beatings of his father. And he was going to live with his Aunt Margaret! In her average little house. Away from the gloomy old Malfoy Manor.

              Hermione woke up to the smell of pancakes. She bathed and got dressed before going down to the kitchen. A house elf was cooking pancakes and Remus was reading the newspaper. Harry and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. 

              "Hey! Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully. She kissed Remus on his cheek. Then, she went to the elf and whispered into its ear, "Don't work too hard!" She winked at the elf and went to the sit at the table. The elf served her some pancakes and orange juice.

              Then, Harry came in from the back door followed by Sirius. Both were soaked to the skin.

              "Where have you two been?" she asked.

              "We were watering the plants," Harry said. Both of them were trying to look innocent but failed. Their faces were scrunched up in way as they were trying to cover their fit of giggles.

              "Watering plants, or should I say watering each other would fit the description better?" said wise old Remus from behind his newspaper. Suddenly, Harry snorted and burst down to the floor, laughing like mad. Then he stood back up; face as red as beetroot and still shaking. 

              "Sorry, Sirius. Couldn't help it,"

              Then the next they knew they were on the floor laughing like escaped lunatics. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

              "Why are you two even laughing for?"

              "Weird, Hermione. I don't even know!!! ," Sirius said. He looked at Harry and both of them burst out laughing.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A bit short isn't it? So sorrie!!! Please review!!! Continue reviewing to those who have!!!!! Thank you ~Elisa


	4. Smirkingitis

THANX to all reviewers!!! Please review more!!! Ok, chappie's lil' long to make up for the last one. So, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              "Aunt Margaret, I am going down to Diagon Alley to get my school things. Do you want to follow me?" Draco said to his aunt while eating his breakfast with Uncle Jeff and Carrie, and their daughter who was the same age as Draco, in their little kitchen.

              "Hmmm…let me see. I need to get some ingredients for my new recipe. Ok, Draco. I'm following. I'll go up and get dressed, Draco. I'll meet you down here by 9. You need to follow, Carrie. You haven't bought your Hogwarts stuff yet too,"

              Life was different here at the little cottage where he now lived with his Aunt Margaret, Uncle Jeff and Carrie. Here, he could wake up anytime he wanted but at the Manor, he had to wake up at 7 every single day, even during weekends. Here, he could say "Good Morning!" as loud as he wanted but back at the Manor, he had to tiptoe quietly into the kitchen to prevent distracting Lucius from his usual newspaper reading every day. If he got distracted, Draco would get the usual beatings. His mother and him seldom ate together with Lucius unless there were guests but here, Aunt Margaret made it a point for the three of them to eat breakfast and dinner together unless other things had to be done. 

              He loved living here with his kind and caring godparents even if they're not as rich as Lucius. He loved them. They loved him. And that was all that matters to him now.             

              "I'm tired!!!" Hermione complained. "Let's get a drink or something, Harry," She dragged the practically out of breath Harry behind her.

              "Slow down, Hermione!!!I know you know that I'm fit and all because I'm the Quidditch captain but you don't have to make me run under the weight of all the things I'm carrying!!!"

              The two of them were walking, or should I say jogging, down the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry was carrying their ALL their school stuff that they bought. (and here I am wondering why Hermione's tired…)

              The bell tinkled as they went in the door of the ice cream parlour. The place was noisy and crowded as usual by wizards, witches and creatures of every age and size. They found a booth at the corner of the shop and settled down. Harry went to place their orders while Hermione browsed through her book she bought at the new bookstore.

              The bell tinkled again but this time, not by any other normal somebody, but by the one and only Draco Malfoy. And yes, he was alone. (which was very weird because he was always followed by the two you-know-who...)Hermione's head snapped up from her book at the sound of the bell. She was very surprised to see Draco here, at the ice cream parlour; for once he said that it was only for poor people. He would always go to the expensive French ice cream place, where average wizards and witches would take their only child their to celebrate his/her birthday. 

              So there he was, now walking towards the counter to order. He was not only dressed in normal wizard clothing, unlike the usual high-class ones he used to wear, but his usually slicked-back-with-tons-and-tons-of-hair-gel hair was now spiked-up-with-lesser-amount-of-gel. Which was so WEIRD.

              Hermione gasped. _Oh.My.God. Now he looks like a male model out of some magazine!!!,_ she thought. She could feel her blood pumping all over her body. She had this weird urge from god knows where to go to Draco and kiss him. Weird. But she has her limits. Right?

              An unknown force had caused Hermione stand up and walk towards the counter where Draco was queuing. _Hermione, do it!!! Kiss him!!! _Oh, so her brain was telling her to do it. Naughty brain. 

              _NO, Hermione, no!!! Are you crazy??? You, kissing Draco Malfoy??? The biggest egomaniac??? NO!!!,_ she told herself. She slapped herself mentally and kind of snapped out of her trance and walked past Draco without doing the UNSPEAKABLE. Draco noticed Hermione and shuffled a little. She went to Harry to help him carry their order back to their booth. Draco brought his order to an empty booth a few metres away from Hermione's booth.

              A minute later, Carrie Bennet, a prefect for Ravenclaw, came in. She seemed to be finding for someone and then, she found that someone. She seemed to be heading to her's and Harry's booth but she passed by their booth and sat down on the opposite of Draco.

              "What the heck???" Hermione said, surprised. She let her thoughts run wild. _Was Draco dating Carrie? Yeah, Carrie's damn beautiful, but surely his father wouldn't let him date someone who's not a Slytherin? Or worse, could they be secretly dating?_

              Harry, who had noticed all that, shook Hermione out of her thoughts. He was sure Hermione was thinking exactly what he was thinking. He shook his head.

              "Let's not just jump into conclusions. They could be just friends," But Harry wasn't even convinced with his own words.

              At that moment, a woman entered the shop. Hermione realised that she was her mother's friend, Margaret. She went to greet her at the door.

              "Hey Auntie Margaret! What are you doing here for?"

              "Oh, hi Hermione! I'm here to meet my daughter and son. Come, I'll bring you to see them,"

              "But Auntie Margaret, I didn't know you had a son! I thought you only had a daughter!"

              "Oh, actually he's my nephew and I am his godmother. His mother died recently and his father couldn't continue to become his father so I got him,"

              Hermione followed Auntie Margaret to Draco's booth. 

              "Carrie, Draco, meet Hermione Granger,"

              Hermione's legs did a weird wobble but she caught the chair just in time before her legs gave way. And Draco just smirked, in a good-natured way.

              "His.…his your nephew?"

              "Yes. You know him, Hermione? Why Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

              "Yeah, Aunt Margaret. All three of us are prefects and live in the same suite!" Draco answered for her. He was still smirking.

              "Hermione, why don't you join us?" Carrie offered.

              "Ummm…actually I'm here with a friend so, no thanks,"

              "Why don't you bring your friend here? I'm sure he would like to join us," Aunt Margaret said, nodding at Harry, who stood behind Hemione.

              "Yeah, 'Mione. I'm sure I would like to join them," said Harry, grinning. He slid in beside Carrie.

              "Come on, 'Mione. Don't be spoiled brat,"

              "Oh, ok" she said, defeated. She sat beside Draco, who was STILL smirking. My God, does this guy love to smirk. 

              "And why are you smirking like that???"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Probably said this like a million times but NEVER am I'm going to give saying it, pls, pls review!!! Luv y'all!!!


	5. Bewilderness is Infectious

Aaaahhhhh!!!!! After Chappie 4 I got quite a lot of reviews!!! Thanx to all that have reviewed!!! I hope you continue your kind support!!! Will luv u guyz till the end of time!!!!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              "Bye Sirius, bye Remus!" Hermione said to them as she boarded the train. She searched for an empty compartment and sat down at the seat beside the window. Harry was putting the luggage onto the train.

              She looked out of the window. Sirius and Remus were waving at her. She smiled and waved back. Behind them, wizards and witches were kissing and hugging their beloved children before parting with them. She never gets to do that anymore. Her parents were dead. 

              Slowly, tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks. She sobbed and wiped away her tears. _You have to be strong, Hermione Granger. You have got to get over it and get on with your life, even if it means not having a normal average family. You've got Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron. It's not the end of the world,_ she told herself sternly.

              Still, tears kept running. But she couldn't help it. She wanted her parents. She wanted them so much that it hurts. She turned away from the window. She did not want Remus and Sirius to see that she was crying. 

              Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Draco popped in his face.

              "Granger, you need to go to the Heads compartment," he said distractedly. He looked up and his face softened when he saw the crying Hermione. He sat beside her and wrapped his muscular and safe arms around her. 

              "Shhhhh….Don't cry. Please don't cry,"

              He rocked Hermione gently, over and over again. He stroked her wavy brown hair and kissed her temple. She sobbed and stirred a little. Harry, who had been at the door ever since Draco came in, was watching silently. He was shocked and very touched by Draco reactions. He never thought this cold-heart blond would be so caring.

              Harry cleared his throat. Draco and Hermione looked up. Draco blushed (oh yes he does) and let go of Hermione slowly. He quickly left the compartment.

              "Why-oh-why did I do that??? Harry's going to think I was going to rape Hermione or something!!!" Draco thought aloud. "Damn!!!"

              He went to the Heads compartment. He, too, was asked to go to the Heads compartment. 

              "Ah! Alas! The Head Boy is here," said none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. "But unfortunately, the Head Girl is nowhere to be seen,"

              "Professor, may I know who is the Head Girl?" Draco asked.

              "That, my boy, is for me to know, and you to find out," Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled.__

_              His eyes are twinkling. He must have some plan up his sleeve!_, thought Draco.

              _Yes, Draco. I do have a plan. I have decided to pair you and Hermione up as Head Boy and Girl. I have noticed sparks fly between you two all these years._(What? Albus Dumbledore, matchmaker?)_Now it's time you to realize that, _replied Dumbledore in his thoughts. He had mind-reading ability that he had since he was a child. He had never told anyone.

              "Alright now, Draco. I want you to meet the four 5th year prefects." He pointed to the four other people in the compartment. "Prefects, please introduce yourselves,"    

              The four of them were sitting on the right side of compartment. The first girl with familiar long wavy brown hair nervously stood up.

              "My…my name is Carli Hewitt. I'm the prefect from Ravenclaw and….."

              But Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Carli. She reminded him so much of Hermione Granger. Then, as if her name was called, Hermione rushed in. She was panting and holding her hand to her abs. Obviously, she had been running.

              "Sorry…." pant "….I'm late. I…." pant "….was in the toilet.…" pant "….washing my face,"

              She looked around and saw a smiling Dumbledore, four nervous 5th years and a bewildered Draco. What the heck? She turned back to the bewildered Draco and, well, looked bewildered too. Her eyes widened.

              "What is he/she doing here???" Both the bewildered Draco and Hermione asked Dumbledore at the same time. 

              "Relax. He's the Head Boy," he told Hermione.

              "And she's the Head Girl. Now you know," he told Draco.

              Draco and Hermione looked at each other and blushed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Awwww…true love. *sigh* Oh, cut the crap! Anyways, this weekend, I'm going out for a family trip to god knows where (wish me good luck!) so I can't post a chappie! So sorry! But I will try my very best to post a chappie as soon as possible! And by the way, please, please and please review to show how much you care…              


	6. The World Must be Falling Apart

Aaaahhhhhh!!!! 36 reviews!!!! I can't believe I've got 36 reviews!!! Thanx a gazillion to all those who have reviewed!!! 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              After the introduction of the four 5th year prefects, Carli Hewitt of Ravenclaw, Don Fisher of Hufflepuff, Zalia Sinclair of Slytherin and Sean Tiller of Gryffindor, to the two Heads, the 6th year prefects, Colin Creevey of Gryffindor, Tiffany Robinson of Hufflepuff, Lee Alexander of Slytherin and Elizabeth Slater of Ravenclaw, were then introduced to the 5th year ones. Lastly, the 5th year prefects were introduced to the two 7th year prefects, Carrie Bennet of Ravenclaw and Justin Finch-Fletchy of Hufflepuff.

              "As you know, all the prefects and the two Heads will share a common room so all twelve of you will live together," 

              Looking at the worried faces of the 5th year prefects, he said, "Oh, don't worry. There will be more than enough space for all of you. After the feast, I shall show you where your quarters is," he paused. "And also, starting this year, Hogwarts will hold a Halloween Masquerade Ball. You group of people will be in charge of it. I will give you the details later after you have settled down in your quarters. All of you can go now,"

              Hermione left the compartment with Carrie. She looked uncomfortable and she was all jittery.

              "Umm…Hermione? Can I ask you a question?"

              "Yeah, sure Carrie. What is it?"

              "That guy friend of yours from the ice-cream parlour at Diagon Alley? Harry is it? Is…is he single?"

              Hermione burst out laughing. 

              "You…you…" laughs "…like…" laughs "…Harry?"

              Carrie blushed and slowly nodded her head. Hermione snorted and laughed again.

              "What's wrong with that? I mean, he's cute and oh, I love his eyes! It's so green…as green as…"

              "You don't have to tell me that. I know, I am his best friend," Hermione cut her off. She laughed again. "I still…" laughs "…can't believe…" laughs "…you like Harry!"

              "Well, believe or not? I like him!" Carrie said it out loud. "Is he single?"

              "Sure he is! He's all yours! Go seduce him, girl!"

              "Hey Hermione, I don't need to seduce him! I've got all the charm any guy would bargain for!" Carrie winked and both of them laughed back to their compartments.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pls continue reviewing! Gotta go now! I am soooo sleepy after all these fanfic writing…. Toodles!


	7. Apologies

Thank you, thank you for all my reviewers!!! And I hope you enjoy this chappie!!!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              "We're here!!!" said Ron happily. The eight of them, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Parvati and Seamus, got out of their horseless carriage and followed the crowd into Hogwarts. The other seven got in the Great Hall first but Harry waited outside the Great Hall. He searched the crowd and found the one he was looking for. He caught hold of Draco's arm and brought the startled Draco behind a pillar. 

              "Thank you," Draco's jaw dropped. Was this Harry Potter in front of him, apologising to him, his enemy? Draco expected Harry to jinx him or something.

              Harry saw Draco's reactions and said, " Look, I know you expected me to kill you or something after I saw what you did. But what you did to my best friend was far more than I had expected. You were the last person I thought could understand her feelings," Harry stopped for a breath. "So, thank you, Malfoy, for your kind support towards Hermione when she needed somebody when I wasn't there,"

              Draco nodded. "Your welcome," As Harry turned to walk away, Draco put his hand on his shoulder.

              "Harry, I want to apologise for whatever things I said or done before that has hurt yours and Hermione's feelings. After my mother's death, I decided to change for the better. I realised that I was not thinking about other people's feelings,"                

              "Yeah, I noticed you changed too, Malfoy,"

              "It's Draco,"

              "Right, Draco. And sorry for your mother's death,"

              "It's ok,"

              "And Draco, how did you know about the death of Hermione's parents?"

              Draco told Harry about how they met and stuff.

              "Oh…"

              They heard Dumbledore's voice to settle down.

              "We better go back in,"

              They entered the Great Hall and Draco went to sit beside Hermione on the Heads table. Their eyes met for a while but were cut off by the sorting ceremony.

              "Before the feast begins, let us pray for the Head Boy, who lost his mother, and the Head Girl, who lost her parents, last summer," announced Dumbledore.

              Everyone in the Great Hall stood up and murmured their prayers. Silent tears were flowing down Hermione's cheeks and Draco looked close to tears. 

              Dumbledore turned to them. "We are all sorry for the deaths of your loved ones," There were nods and sounds of agreement from the other students. 

              He turned back to the other students. "Let the feast begin,"

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, please review!!! Luv y'all!!!


	8. Settling Down

I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chappie! I made this chappie longer! And thanx to all my faithful reviewers who gave me 53 reviews! Thank you so much! 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

              Dumbledore led the prefects and the Heads to a portrait of Aphrodite and Venus, the goddesses of Love and Beauty, sitting on a fluffy white cloud.

              "Here you go," Dumbledore pointed to the portrait. "This is your quarters,"

              He approached the portrait. Aphrodite stood up.

              "Password?" Her voice was like music.

              "Musical Fairies"

              Aphrodite nodded and the portrait opened. When the prefects and Heads entered the common room, they couldn't help but gape.

              The room was huge and beautiful. A floor-to-ceiling and stuck-to-the-wall shelve full of books of all sizes and colours was on the left wall. It was so wide that it filled every inch of that wall.

              On the right wall, there were two grand mahogany staircases and on the wall parallel to the entrance had another two staircases. But these staircases were more shiny and sophisticated than the other two staircases. These two staircases were separated by the four portraits of the four founders of Hogwarts, which of course, leads to their house common rooms.

              A beautifully crafted fireplace, which was about 8 feet wide, was on the wall to the right of the entrance. Golden blue flames roared from the fireplace, and cute little ornaments were carefully arranged on the wooden mantelpiece. Six loveseats were arranged in front of the fireplace and in the middle was a coffee table.

              Behind the loveseats were six wooden worktables each with two wooden chairs. They were arranged in a manner so all of the tables were facing the mini library.  

              And the best of all, the four walls were painted gold and silver, and the ceiling was similar to the Great Hall's, enchanted to look like the sky outside. The sky showed a moonless yet a star-filled dark night sky accompanied by occasional sights of owls and other flying creatures. 

              Judging by the look on their faces, Dumbledore knew. The twelve of them had fallen in love instantly with the common room.

              Dumbledore coughed awkwardly.

              "Erm, I didn't mean to interrupt but I need to tell you where you would be sleeping. That two staircases leads to the female and male prefects' dorms," Dumbledore said, pointing to the staircases on the right wall. "And the other two staircases leads to the Head Boy and Girl's rooms, who have a room to themselves," (looks of envy on the prefects' faces….)

              Dumbledore move on to the mini library. "These most of the books are from the restricted section of the library and are free for all to read. But please, handle them with care because some of them are more than a hundred years old,"  

              "But Professor, where are the toilets?" Carli Hewitt asked worriedly. She sure ain't gonna live in place without any toilet. Imagine the horror!

              "Oh right! The toilets! Good Merlin, my brain has been getting forgetful after all these years…" Dumbledore said, chuckling. "Alright, the toilets for the female and male prefects will be connected to the two dorms. As for you two," He looked at the Heads. "You shall share a toilet. Your toilet will adjoin your rooms," 

              There were plenty of "oohs" and "ahs" coming from the others. Dumbledore just smiled and his eyes twinkled, yet again. 

              _Are my eyes cheating me or is that Dumbledore's eyes twinkling??? It almost seems like he's has planned it!!!, _thought Hermione.

              _Oh! That's a good guess Hermione! Yes, I did plan it, _replied Dumbledore. But of course, Hermione could not hear. 

              "And a gentle reminder, please do not allow any other students to enter this common room or any of your rooms. And likewise to all of you. Only enter the common room of the house that you are in," He paused and looked at his Heads and Prefects. "All good? I shall leave you now to look at your rooms and settle down. I will return at 9 later for the further details of the Halloween Masquerade Ball," With that, he left the room.

              All of them went to venture their rooms. Hermione climbed up the staircase to her room and reached a red door. She opened the door and her eyes filled up with tears.

              The walls of her room were filled every inch with photos and (what muggles would call moving photos) videos of her and her parents. The combination was beautiful. She went around the room to look at the pictures and videos. She touched them gently.

              She reached a video of one year old her blowing a candle on her 1st birthday cake, beside the door. Her parents were standing behind her, helping her to cut the pink icing cake. George Granger carried little Hermione in his arms while Francesca Granger distributed slices of the cake to the guests. Then she gave a slice to George. He took a bit of it and fed it to Hermione. Then, naughty little Hermione grabbed the remainder of the slice and splatted it onto poor George's face! She giggled and he just smiled. Then, it went black and started all over again. 

              Hermione giggled. She could still feel her father's strong arms around her. It made her feel safe. Safe in the arms of a father. She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her palm. _Hermione! Do not dwell on the past!_, she told herself.

              Hermione looked around her room. On the right wall, her king-sized canopy bed stood there magnificently. The sheets were gold and were made out of silk and the comforter was red and felt very warm. The hangings were a mixture of white, red and gold, and the end result was perfect. She couldn't wait to snuggle into bed that night.

              To the right of her bed was a bedside table. A lamp, with a lampshade that has a Gryffindor crest printed on it, and a photo frame with a picture of her and her parents celebrating Christmas the year before, was on the table.

              On the other side of her bed was a five feet wide window and had a window seat. Gold and red silk cushions were arranged on the window seat. The window had a breathtaking view of the lake. The view was fantastic.

              On the left wall was a huge red and gold two-door closet. _Wow! The half the Gryffindor tower would probably fit in there!_, Hermione thought. She opened the closet and found out that her nicely hanged clothes had barely took up half the closet.

              All her schoolbooks were arranged in a small bookcase beside her desk next to her red and gold closet. On her desk were all the stationery she would ever need that year. Parchments, quills and inkbottles were neatly stacked in a corner on her desk.

              In the middle of the room, there laid a majestic carpet with the Hogwarts crest and the background colours were of course, white, red and gold. Opposite the door was another red door, but this one led to the toilet.

              Hermione surveyed her room again. It was beautiful and perfect for a king. And if someone who's not exactly the biggest fan of white, red and gold were to live here; then by the end of the year this someone would love these colours, that's for sure.

              She opened her closet and took out a pair of black shorts and a pink sleeveless shirt. She changed into them and tied her wavy hair into a messy bun. She decided to look at the toilet.

*~*~Meanwhile*~*~

              Draco climbed up the staircase to his room after checking out the books in their mini library. He reached a greenish silver door and opened it. He looked around the room and the walls full of his and his mother's pictures(you know, typical magic photos, the moving ones). But there was none of Lucius's pictures. 

              "Dumbledore knew. He just knew," 

              Draco scanned the pictures with his teary gray eyes. He got to a picture taken by his butler, Dimitri, of him and his mother sitting beside their Christmas tree, busily opening their presents. Lucius never spent his Christmas with them, even when it was Draco's first Christmas. He spent it with his mother, Aunt Margaret and her family, Dimitri and the house elves.

              A burst of longing exploded in Draco's chest, and for a moment he thought he might actually burst into tears. The idea of feeling this lonely and miserable for the rest of his life was almost unbearable. He blinked back the tears and swallowed the lump in his throat.

              He slid down the wall onto the floor. He brought his knees to his broad chest and wrapped his pale arms around it. How he wished he could turn back the time and relive the moments he spent with his mother.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Awww…Poor Drakey…I wish I were there to make you feel better…lol. Ok, please review y'all!


	9. Details Details Details And A Surprise?

I am sooo sorrie it took sooo long…Really really sorrie…I have been concentrating on my newest story and I forgotten about this one…But here it is! Chapter Nine!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

             Hermione looked around the toilet, amazed. The walls portrayed the bottom of the sea. Fishes, squids, octopuses and other sea creatures were swimming all around room. 

             There were two sinks, one green and the other was red. Above each sink was a shelve to put their toiletries. Opposite the sink was a swimming pool (what? a swimming pool in a _toilet_?). Yes, an 18' by 32' feet swimming pool in the toilet complete with four handrails on each side, a diving board and a ten feet high pool slide (come on, bring out the child in yah!). There was even a Greek waterfall in the corner of the pool. 

             To the right of the pool was a gigantic Jacuzzi that could fit in the prefects _and_ the Heads. There were taps (too many too count) along the side of the Jacuzzi and inside the Jacuzzi had a built-in cement seat and a few feet away was a shower.

             There was a green door, opposite to her red door, which obviously leads to Draco's room. Suddenly, she heard a sob from Draco's room. She was curious (typical Gryffindor) and entered the door through the green door.

             She looked around. His room was similar to hers except for the furniture, which was mostly white, green and silver, and the wall was filled with beautiful photos of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

             Then, she heard another sob from the corner of the room. She turned to the direction, and saw Draco, leaning against the wall on the floor. His eyes were red and swollen, and he was staring out of the window.

             Hermione soften at the sight. He still wasn't over it. She went over and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around Draco, and pulling him into a warm and comforting embrace.

             Draco realized that his embracer was Hermione but he just laid his head on her shoulder, enjoying the moment. 

             "Hermione…?"

             "Ssshhh…Draco"

             Draco cupped Hermione's face with his hands and brought it closer to his face. Hermione, surprisingly, didn't pull back, but she felt her heart pounding.

             They leaned closer and closer, then suddenly, there a knock on Draco's door.

             "Hey Draco! Professor Dumbledore's here! Is Hermione in there? 'Cause I knocked on her door but there's no reply!" Carrie shouted through the door.

             Draco swore under his breath and they pulled away.

             "Yeah, she's in here! We'll be right down!"

             "Hermione! What the hell are you doing in his room for???"

             Hermione tuned scarlet.

             "Umm… Nothing! We were just catching up!"

             She stood up and joined the very smirking Carrie Bennet outside the door.

             "Draco, we'll be waiting for you downstairs!" Carrie added and winked at him. Then they left.

             Draco sighed and stood up. He changed into a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt, and combed him tousled hair. 

             "Damn, that cousin of mine!"

             "Alas! There you are, Mr Malfoy! We have been awaiting for you!"

             "I'm sorry, Professor. Have I hindered you?"

             "Ah! No no! We must wait for the Head Boy no matter what!" replied Dumbledore, cheerfully. "Now, take a seat, Mr Malfoy,"

             Draco sat on the loveseat beside Justin. Carrie was giggling and whispering things into Hermione's ear. He had expected Hermione to giggle too, but she just smiled.

             "All right, the Halloween Masquerade Ball will be of course on Halloween. All the decorations will be handed to you lot and I hope you do this job with full responsibility,"

             "I want you to start planning the decoration as fast as possible and hand the plan to us. We shall by the items needed for you. Is that all right?" 

             The twelve of them nodded and there was a murmer of excitement.

             "I'm glad all of you are excited. I am going to announce to the school about the Ball tomorrow over breakfast. And wait, Head Boy and Girl, you are supposed to go together to the Ball in honour of the first Halloween Masquerade Ball. Is that all right with both of you?" 

             Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and Hermione blushed, while Draco had a weird lopsided grin on his face. There were several giggles from the others, and of course, Carrie's was the loudest.

             "Well, judging on your reactions, I assume its okay with both of you," He winked at them. "Now, I leave you. Please have a good night sleep. Good night,"

             He walked gracefully (lol) to the portrait and climbed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey hey hey! Its me again! Please please don't forget to review y'all!!! Next chappie will be out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, okay? And by the way, try reading my new fanfic, A Love That Has Been Forgotten!!! Thanx!!!


	10. Harry and Carrie

Ok, here's the chappie!!! 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

             "I would like to make an announcement. This will probably lighten up your day," he said. "This Halloween, Hogwarts will be holding our first Halloween Masquerade Ball!"

             The whole of the Great Hall was filled with "yays!" and happy students at the sound of Dumbledore's announcement.

             "And you will go to the Ball in pairs, or should I say dates?" He chuckled.

             For a brief moment, Hermione's and Draco's eyes locked.

             "The costume theme will be 'Muggle Fairy Tale Couples'. This will be similar to an assignment, you have to read up about muggle fairy tales and choose one couple for you and your date to dress up like. The date of your trip to Hogsmeade for your costumes will be set soon,"

             There were murmers of excitement. Guys winked at their girls and they flipped their hair proudly while the shyer ones blushed at each other. But all were excited.

             Hermione walked to her next class swiftly. She was delayed by a number of guys asking her to be their dates and she was tired of declining each one of them. Then, she felt a hand tap softly on her shoulder. She sighed and turned reluctantly. She looked up and recognized that redhead.

             "Ron! What are you doing here? You should be in class!"

             "I know. But I want to ask you something. I have been itching to ask you for a week now, ever since the announcement," He breathed in shakily and got down to one knee. "Would you be my date for the Ball?"

             Hermione covered her mouth. She didn't want to hurt Ron, especially when he's so sincere. But she had to.

             "Oh my god, Ron! You're the sweetest thing! But I'm sorry. I can't. I'm going with Dra… Malfoy. I'm so sorry,"

             Ron stood back up.

             "What??? So you rather go with that Malfoy git that me??? Is that what you're trying to say???"

             "No, Ron. You've got it all wrong!"

             "Then tell me where have I gone wrong???"

             "I am going with Dra…Malfoy because…"

             "You know what? I don't think I want to hear it!!!" Ron interrupted, not even bothering to listen to what Hermione was going to say.

             He turned and walked away, ignoring Hermione's calls.

             "Ron!!!"

             Hermione got into a pair of pants and a red shirt, and headed to the Gryffindor portrait. She entered it and saw a lot of familiar faces smiling at her.

             "Hey there's the Head Girl!" someone shouted. 

             "Hermione smiled gratefully at her fellow Gryffindors. She looked around the common room and saw Harry and Ron, sitting in front of the fireplace, doing their homework.

             "Hey guys!"

             "Hey 'Mione!" replied Harry cheerfully.

             But Ron stood up and went straight up the Boy's tower. And distantly, the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

             "I just wanted to talk,"

             "About what?"

             "Just now, he asked me to go to the Ball with him, but I couldn't,"

             "And why is that so?"

             Just when Hermione was going to reply, Harry continued.

             "You're going with Draco, aren't you?"

             "How do you know? And I am really sorry Harry I'm going with…"

             "Hey, don't sweat it. It's okay with me,"

             "What???"

             "He changed already. I noticed it. He's nice,"

             "Yeah, I know. I noticed it too,"

             "Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll talk to Ron for you,"

             "Thanks Harry. I owe you one,"

             "No need,"

             Harry was walking strolling around the lake, when he saw Carrie throwing little stones into the water. Wind was blowing into her long blond hair and her face was rosy red. She was beautiful

             He approached her back slowly and skillfully, without making a single noise. He leaned into her ear.

             "Hey, Gorgeous…" he whispered softly. 

             Carrie turned and found herself face to face with Harry.

             "Hey yourself, cutie," she said, with her typical I-am-going-to-seduce-you voice. 

             He caressed her soft cheeks.

             "I was thinking, want to go to the Ball with me?"

             "Sure,"

             Harry's hand slipped down to her waist, then he started rubbing her back. He kissed her neck, slowly moving up until it reached her mouth. He kissed her softly, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

             "I want you,"

             They went behind a tree and Carrie slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. He unzipped her ultra short skirt, and soon, they were all over each other.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh no! It's going to turn into a Harry/Carrie fic! lol… Okay, please review people!  


	11. I Love You

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Ms J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             "You look beautiful," 

             Hermione blushed slightly.

             "Thank you,"

             Draco extended his hand to her.

             "Well, shall we, my dear Cinderella?"

             Hermione accepted his hand willingly.

             "My pleasure,"

             The couple walked gracefully into the Great Hall that had been magnificently decorated. All heads turned their way.

             Draco and Hermione looked stunning together. Draco had on a Prince Charming tux, looking as gorgeous as ever. Hermione wore a silver strapless evening gown and a pair of glass slippers. They looked like the perfect fairy tale couple.

             They walked towards Harry and Ron, with their dates, Carrie and Lavender. 

             "Aww…Don't they look cute together?" Carrie squealed.

             Draco and Hermione looked at each other and turned scarlet. Then, a slow song was played.

             "May I have this dance?"

             Hermione nodded and they proceeded to the dance floor. Draco wrapped his hand around her slender waist and she rested her head gently on his chest. They swayed gently to the music.

             "Hermione…"

             She looked up into those gray eyes.

             "I want to tell you how happy I am and that…"

             "And that…? And that what, Draco?"

             "And that I really love you, Hermione,"

             "I love you too, Draco,"

             They leaned closer and their lips met.

             From the Heads table, Albus Dumbledore smiled and chuckled in contempt.

             "Ah! True love wins at last!"

             Ron stared at the couple, holding two glasses of punch. 

             "I'm happy for them. I really am," he said, finally, to Harry who was beside him.

             "Now you concentrate on that lady over there," Harry said, pointing to Lavender, who was waiting eagerly for Ron in her cute pink spaghetti-strapped gown.

             "Right,"  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was short! I am really weally sorrie! Well, I hope you liked this chappie! And oh, I think I'm going to end this story by killing someone!


	12. Draco,Gay? What The Heck?

Okay, thanks y'all for the reviews!!! And thank you for all the your ideas on who to kill but I have made up my mind who I'm going to kill!!! And thanx one of my reviewers who finally reminded me that J.K Rowling is married!!!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Mdm J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             Hermione gasped.

             "Oh! It's beautiful, Draco!" 

             Draco held a stunning silver ring, with the initials D&H surrounded with little diamonds, in his hand.

             "Will you be mine, Hermione?" he asked, his gray eyes with full with sincerity. 

             "What will you do if I said no?" she smiled mischievously.

             "Then…there would one more thing left to do,"

             "And what is that?"

             "I am going to put this _beautiful _andever so_ gorgeous_ ring back into my pocket.." Draco slowly put the ring back in his pocket in slow motion. 

             "…And probably turn gay, give the ring to Harry and ask him to be my boyfriend (a/n: D & H remember?)," He continued, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

             "No!!!" Hermione said, with a mock horrified look on her face. Then both of them burst into hysterics that went on for ages. When they finally stopped laughing and had returned to their normal state, Draco took out the ring from his pocket and got on one knee.

             "Will you accept this ring, for real?" His expression was serious.

             "Of course I'm going to, silly. Would anyone give up the chance of having this gorgeous blond gentleman to herself?" Hermione smiled. 

             Draco slid the ring onto Hermione's finger and smiled. The ring was just right for her. 

             Somewhere behind them in the bushes, something or _somebody _shuffled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that was short but I wanted to make it you know, suspense, so sorry! Next chappie probably up tomorrow and please please continue reviewing!!!


	13. The Return

Thanx all for the reviews!! I hope I didn't over-suspense all of you.. And this is the chappie…

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Mdm J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             "Master…He is in love with a mudblood. I saw them just know and they were laughing and having fun, Master," 

             "Ah…Draco's got himself a girlfriend, hasn't he? Maybe we can use her for my plan..,"

             "Yes..yes, Master. That is a brilliant idea, Master,"

             "Of course it is.." 

             Lucius's thin lips curled to form a cruel smile. He patted servant, who was shaking with fear, on the back.

             "You have done well, Dimitri. Very well. Time for a present.." Lucius drew up his wand, sneering. The color from Dimitri's face drained away.

             "No…no, Master! Please don't do it, Master! Please! Dimitri begs you, Master!"

             "Crucio!"

             Hermione was strolling around the lake. All of a sudden, she had this feeling someone was following her. She turned, but she saw no one. She shrugged and continued walking.

             Then, she felt it again. This time, the feeling was much more stronger than the previous one. She turned around again, to find a rather disheveled looking man. He looked weak and tired, and was wearing clothes that seemed to have been worn for the past few days.

             The man drew out his wand from his pocket, and Hermione panicked.

             "I'm really sorry," he muttered, not being able to look up into Hermione's eyes. 

             Before she could even say anything, she heard a stifled "stupefy" and felt her body stiffened, before dropping to the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muahahaha!!! Lucius has returned!! With poor Dimitri too!! And now, I have a habit of making my chappies short now..Hehehe…Sorry…But I promise I will update soon. And please review!!             


	14. The Letter

Thank you for the reviews!!! I am sooo happy!! I never thought I would go this far!! Thank you!!! 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Mdm J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             The soft tapping on the window had been going on for the past few minutes. But Draco was too tired to get out of his bed.

             "Oh alright, alright! I'm coming! Give it a rest, will ya?"

             He got out of his bed, revealing his bare chest and his green boxers. He opened the window and let the black owl fly in. It landed on Draco's table and stuck out its leg haughtily. 

             "Hmm..I've never seen you before.." Draco said, while untying the piece of parchment from its leg. He gave it his finger for it to nibble but it fiercely bit it with its sharp back, and turned its back to Draco.

             "Ow!! That hurt!!" he yelled, sucking his slightly bleeding finger. He unfolded the parchment that read;

_Dear Draco,_

_                I have got your muggle-born girlfriend here with me. If you want her, come and get her, or else…_

_               My servant will apparate you here. Wait for him at the lake tonight at 12 midnight, and don't even think of bringing anybody else. Remember, her live is on the line._

_PS: You don't need to know who I am. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Man, that was short…I hope you don't mind..I'm gonna start writing short chapters now but I am going to update as soon as possible!!


	15. Vengeance

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I've exceeded the 100th review barrier!!! YAY!! Thankx you guys!!! Without you people in my life.. I wouldn't have gone this far… Okay okay!! Here is the next chappie!!! 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Mdm J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She had a throbbing headache and her stomach was growling.

             "Ah! Young miss has woken up! Here, have some food,"

             A plate of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice was placed on the floor beside her, by the same man who had stunned her. He had a pitiful smile on his face and was trying his best to make her feel comfortable. Hermione muttered a "thank you".

             "Does young miss need anything? Extra food? Clothes?"

             "No, thank you," She was confused. If she had been kidnapped, why is she being treated like an honourable guest?

             "Who are you?"

             "Me? Oh! I am Dimitri!"

             "Why am I here, Dimitri?"

             "Sorry young miss…But Dimitri cannot tell young miss that…Dimitri has been ordered by Master that Dimitri is not supposed to tell young miss anything. Dimitri is really sorry," 

             "Oh…It's okay, Dimitri,"

             Suddenly, a tall blond man in his early forty's burst in, with his misty gray cloak flowing behind him. He was carrying a staff and looked fairly familiar to Hermione. Then, it hit her.

             "You!"

             "Yes, Miss Granger. Me,"

              "What are you doing here?? Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban??"

             "Ah! Yes..You see, I was released a few days ago, and I made my release as quiet as I could,"

             "What do you want from me??"

             "_You_?" Lucius said mockingly. "I don't want _you._ I only want you as bait! I want Draco!"

             He laughed evilly. 

             "Draco?? Why the hell do you want Draco for??" 

             He smirked.

             "Vengeance,"

           The night was unusually cold and there were no stars twinkling in the sky. Draco stood by the lake, awaiting for the presence of the servant. 

             "Master Draco.."

            The voice was vaguely familiar to Draco. He looked around. A man stepped out of the shadows.

             "Master Draco.."

             "Dimitri?? What are you doing here??"

             "Dimitri can't tell you, Master Draco. Dimitri is so sorry.  Master forced me to do it, Master Draco. Master said Master would kill Dimitri if Dimitri didn't do it,"

             "Your master?? Who's your master?? Tell me, Dimitri!! He has got Hermione, hasn't he??"

             Dimtri nodded slowly.

             "But don't worry, Master Draco. Dimitri has taken good care of the young miss. Dimitri feeds young miss nice delicious food and good water. Don't worry, Master Draco,"

             "Thank you, Dimitri. Now, take me to see your master,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, young misses and misters…It's time to review!! Elisa would be very pleased if young misses and misters review…Very pleased indeed…Elisa would give young misses and misters very very delicious cookies Elisa made if young misses and misters review!!

Okay! Okay! Just got a little too hooked with the Dimitri talk there..Hehehe…Alright now, people! Do your thing! Review please! Please! Or I will send Lucius to kill you!! Hahaha…


	16. Death Awaits Him

Oh my gosh!! I haven't posted a chapter for like almost half a year already!! You guys must hate me, right? People, I'm really sorrie, really!! I kinda didn't have any inspiration to write for the past few months.. Forgive me!

Anyways.. Somebody's gonna die in this chappie!! Oh shit, it was really hard to write.. Killing the person was the hard thing to do, but it was for the best.. 

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Mdm J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             "Draco, I'm so glad you're here!!"

             The couple embraced each other tightly.

             "Draco!! Lucius is out!! He's going to kill you, Draco!! You should have never come here!! It's a trap!!"

             "What?? Why the hell would he want to kill me for??"

             Hermione never got to answer that question.

             "BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" Lucius shouted from the doorway. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DEAR DRACO, THAT I HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT OF THE MINISTRY!! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE BEEN SENT TO AZKABAN!! AND _YOU _CAUSED ME TO LOOSE FACE!!"

             He inhaled and then exhaled.

             "Any questions?"

             He looked at the couple, who were still in each other's arms.

             "Then bid farewell to your loved one, mudblood,"

             Lucius drew out his wand. 

             "No!!" Hermione rushed to Lucius and tried to grab Lucius's wand. But Lucius was much stronger than her. He pushed her aside with little force and laughed evilly.

             "Silly girl,"

             He raised his wand to Draco.

             "It is time for you to die!"

             "You sick bastard!! Even if you kill me, you're not going to get away with it!!"  

             He cursed himself for not bringing his wand.

             "Avada Kedava!"

             "No," Hermione whispered determinedly.

              She ran to Draco and the jet of green light with her with full force. Her body suddenly went limp and she fell to the ground. 

             "HERMIONE!!!!" 

             Draco dropped to the floor and cradled Hermione's delicate body in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, humming a sweet unknown lullaby. He touched her sweet and innocent face, realising that it was no longer warm and inviting. It was cold and lifeless.

              Just then, Albus Dumbledore appeared at the doorway just as Lucius was about to raise his wand again. 

             "EXPELLIARMUS!!"

             A brilliant flash of scarlet filled the room for a moment and Lucius was thrown against the wall, causing him to lose consciousness.

             "Is Hermione dead, Professor?" somebody whispered.

             "I'm afraid she is, Draco. I'm sorry,"

             "No! It can't be, Professor! She's just sleeping! See? She looks so peaceful!" Draco cried, with a hint of desperation in his shaky voice, while insanity took over. "She'll wake up soon, I tell you!!"

             Dumbledore sighed solemnly. He suspended Lucius into the air and carefully led him out of the room.

             "I will leave you now, Draco, to.. sort things out,"

             With that, he left and closed the door softly behind him.

             "You can wake up now, Hermione. He's gone already," Draco spoke softly, gently shaking her. "Come on, wake up,"

             Hermione didn't _wake up_ as she was expected to. Instead, she just laid there in his arms.

             "Hermione, you don't need to pretend anymore. Just wake up already,"

             Silence.

             "Hermione, wake up!! Wake up!! Aren't you listening to me?? Wake up, damn it!!!" he shouted, getting more impatient. He shook her hard, but to no avail.

             Then, Draco realized that Dumbledore was right. The only reason for him to stay alive, was gone. His dearest Hermione wasn't coming back.

             "How can you leave me like this?" 

             The frozen lump in his chest started to melt. The tears that were once too proud to shed, fell.

              "I love you,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did it sucked? I'm really sorrie I killed Hermione! I mean, it's better than killing Draco, right?

Please review n tell me what u think about this chapter! N do you think I should continue the story?

Love, Elisa

P.S: Once again, sorrie for not updating for so damn long!!


	17. Dreams, Seers, and oh, Somebody Gets Vul...

Hello again!! Sorry for the long wait.. It took me long enough to dig my brain for ideas.. But here it is! Chapter 17!

Disclaimer: The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The rest belongs to the talented Mdm J.K Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Draco woke up, startled, with sweat drenching his face. He surveyed his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes. He blinked. And rubbed his eyes again.

              He realized that he was in his room, on his bed and it looked like he had just awoken from sleep. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't he in that room with Hermione?

              He glanced at his watch. 11.45pm. He was supposed to meet the servant at midnight. He was confused. Had he gone back in time? But no, that wasn't possible. There would have been a time-turner in his hand, and he remembered it clearly, as if it was just a moment ago, that there wasn't anything he was holding on to, except Hermione.

              That was it! It was just a moment ago. Just a moment ago he was in that room holding Hermione, then the next moment he woke up in his room. The pieces sum up together. It was all just a dream.

              And if it was all just a dream, and presumably, he had just foreseen the future. And if he had foreseen the future, there was a possibility he was a  ……  Nah, that wasn't possible. But, could it be? Could it be that he was a …… a seer?

              Oh fuck. Like there wasn't enough addition to all his problems.

              There was no time. He had to find Dumbedore. He glanced at his watch again. 11.55pm. Damn. Gotta find that old man, fast.

              "Professor Dumbledore!! I'm glad you're here!! I think I foresaw the future!!"

              "Relax, my boy, relax. Now tell me, what really happened?"

              "I dreamt that, I dreamt that Hermione died instead of me! Lucius killed her, when actually he wanted to kill me! And I'm supposed to meet his servant in like, four minutes, to see him!"

              "So you think you're a seer?"

              "I guess all the rumours about my mother being a seer was true, and that the gift was passed down to me,"

              "Well, Draco. I happen to be a seer too. And needless to say, I have foresaw it too," The old man said, eyes twinkling. Then his expression turned into a solemn one. "Well, what the fuckin' hell are you still doing here?!? Go get your pretty ass down to the lake and save that bloody girlfriend of yours!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay!! Most of you thought I should find a way not to kill Hermione, so I did it!!! I hope you people like it!!! Review and tell me whether it was okay….

- Elisa

P.S: And bloody kangaroos, was that just Dumbledore swearing???             


End file.
